Pillars
by DemiHuman123
Summary: Raimundo and Clay are exhausted after a long days work, and can barely move. Rai decides to joke around with Clay a bit. SLASH. ClayRaimundo.


Pillars

By _DemiHuman123_

_

* * *

_

I don't own the TV Show Xiaolin Showdown. I don't own Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, or the coolness that is Chase Young. Christy Hui owns them, so nobody better come and sue me because I got a copyright up so I'm fine. I think.

COUPLE: Clay / Raimundo

RATING: PG-13 - Slash, Sexual Humor

INSPIRATIONS: I really need to stop listening to Nightwish (wonderful band, by the way.), their warping my fragile little mind. I love that group none the less. After listening to a couple of their albums, I got inspiration to do some slashy fluff. Yay!

* * *

"I'm hungry, I'm thirsty, and I can't move to get anything," the Brazilian boy, Raimundo, moaned as he rested against a pillar in the grand hall of the Xiaolin Temple. 

All that work. Scrubbing down the grand hall, watering the gardens, sweeping the patio areas, painting the temple walls, cooking dinner, doing the dishes, and washing the pet dragon, Dojo. Needless to say, all of the Xiaolin dragon apprentices were exhausted and completely out of it. They were done.

"I know the feeling," the American cowboy, Clay responded, also leaning against a pillar on the opposite side of the room. "I'm more tired then a dog trying to catch his own tail on a hot summer day in the desert."

Raimundo cocked an eyebrow at him from across the room, "really Clay, who comes up with your material?"

The Texan on the other side of the room curved his lips into a smile. He reached up and grabbed the ten gallon cowboy hat he always wore, and began to fan himself with it.

The other two dragons in the group, Kimiko and Omi, had already gone to bed, completely exhausted and ready for rest. Rai and Clay had only decided to stay up a little late only because the room with their beds was a bit far away, and they were almost completely out of strength. They could barely move.

"All right," the eager blonde American began, putting his hat back on, "let's try this again."

Clay counted to himself slowly and picked himself up off the ground. His legs wobbled and shook a bit, but he kept his balance by holding on to the pillar behind him. However, as soon as he let go, all bets were off. He slowly zigzagged across the room at a pace of 0.25 miles per hour. At least he would get there. Well… up until he tripped over his own foot and toppled to the ground hard, shaking the earth.

Raimundo heard an "ouch" come from the cowboy, but he couldn't be sure. After observing the boy for a few minutes and not sensing any breathing, Rai thought it might be a good idea to go see if Clay was still alive. He took a deep breath and began his slow and grueling drag across the grand hall toward his fallen ally. It took about ten minutes time before he fell on top of the Xiaolin dragon of Earth.

He poked at Clay a few times just to check, "hey, hey! You still alive big guy?"

After another couple of seconds, the fallen friend raised his hand slightly and gave a thumbs up, which made Rai chuckle a little. A thought occurred in the brunette's mind. He was on top of the blonde Texan. On top of the blonde Texan. On top of the blonde-

"Do you mind helpin' me up here, Rai," Clay asked him.

Rai snapped out of thought, and nodded shortly at him. With that, he grabbed the teenager by the front of his button up, and pulled him up to a sitting position. This just drained Raimundo's energy even more, reducing him to a motionless puddle of goo, as he slid down his friend's chest and hit his lap.

"You owe me," Raimundo sighed bringing up his arm and extending his index finger in front of Clay's face, before it fell to the hard floor.

Clay observed the exhausted boy silently for the moment and decided on something.

"Rai," he asked.

Raimundo looked up with nothing but his eyes, "Mmm?"

"Need some help getting up?"

He groaned a bit and shook his head a little. Clay went wide eyed and blushed.

"Are sure you don't need help sittin' up now, partner?"

The groan got a little more violent in tone, and shook his head again a little more this time.

"Really," Clay said a little more concerned as he grabbed the boy's shoulders, "I think you need some help gettin' up."

Rai shook the hands off and lifted his head up to look at Clay eye to eye, "what is your problem? Yeesh!"

However, as soon as Raimundo put his head back down, he noticed it wasn't as comfortable as before. In fact it seemed a little…

"Oh," the small teen said with a smirk on his face, "that's why you wanted me to get up off you."

Clay kicked Rai off his lap and brought both his hands down in front of his hips, doing his best to cover up his "problem". Raimundo was down in stitches within seconds.

"Hah Hah Hah! Clay's got a hard-on! Clay's got a hard-on," Rai snickered hysterically, "Awww… does Clay like the boys?"

Clay's face was absolutely bright red.

"Hah! This is great! I never would have pictured you to be that type, Clay!"

"Would you stop it already," Clay demanded angrily.

Rai moved back a little after hearing this angry voice, "Geez, man. I was only kidding… You don't need to take it so seriously… Unless your really…"

"Why don't I try groping you down there, and we'll see how that goes, huh," Clay yelled angrily.

The boy opposite thought about it for a second and smiled perversely, "That kinda turns me on… But then again, so does Kimiko in a hot tub with a bunch of topless girls."

Clay grunted under his breath, and turned his face away. Of course, the other boy noticed the hostility and rolled his eyes. He took a deep breath and dragged his own body behind his cowboy friend, wrapping his arms around Clay from behind.

"But you know," Rai started with that same perverted smile on his face, "if you are, maybe you and I could be friends with privileges. I mean, c'mon! This temple is so small, and it's soooo hard to find a private place to relieve myself you know…"

"Will you shut yer yap," Clay complained.

"You know… Now that I think about it, your pretty sexy without your shirt on," Rai smiled as he played around with Clay's shirt and chest. Clay's face grew an even bigger shade of crimson.

"Hey, Rai," he asked trying to calm down a bit (though there was a lot of nervous in his voice), "are you serious, or are you joking."

Raimundo had to think about it for a moment.

"A little bit from column A, a little bit from column B. Do you think I'm joking?"

Clay turned his neck to look Rai in the face. There was a distinct silence in the air for a while. Rai's smile grew ever bigger.

"If you want, we can go find a place outside the temple and-"

"You get a little riled up in your britches when your tired, huh Raimundo."

Raimundo stopped smiling a moment when he heard Clay say this.

"I mean, your more anxious then a-"

"Please," Rai complained, "no more with the wild southern metaphors. Their kinda annoying now."

Clay chuckled a bit, and sighed heavily, "I'm pooped."

Raimundo stretched a little bit and gave a loud tired groan, "Yeah… me too. You know-"

The Brazilian boy leaned against the bigger one a little more.

"Your pretty comfy. I think I'll just sleep on you tonight. Good night."

"What," Clay exclaimed, "what do mean 'sleep on me'? Raimundo…"

It was too late though. Raimundo was already asleep. It was all so strange. One second, Raimundo was sitting up hyper and extremely horny, and then the next second, he was laying up against his friend all nice and quiet… and asleep. Clay thought for a moment about just letting him down on the floor, or picking him up and taking him to their room, but… He was still just too tired to do anything.

"I guess I can deal with it for a night…"

Admitting defeat, Clay allowed Rai refuge for the night against him. He grabbed his hat and tilted it down over his eyes.

"'Night, partner."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** There we go. This was just a quick little one-shot fluff I wanted to do. It wasn't meant to be anything big, and I hope all of you enjoyed it. I just thought that I would give more of what the people wanted. Raunchy humor! It always seems to get the most reviews for some reason. I wonder why? Hmmm… Also, I wanted to do some Clay/Raimundo, which I haven't really found a lot of, though I have found an abundance of Jack/Raimundo. Anyways, I hope everybody enjoyed reading this.

So Until Next Fic…

Adieu…


End file.
